Dramatic Sigh
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Kurt just wants to stay in bed and pretend the world doesn't exist but he has to get up and act like a human being. His day goes from bad to worse until he is at his father's shop and see's a cute curly haired boy.


**So here is a story I had to write for class about Belonging, Obviously I changed it so it was Klaine and didnt add the last bit.**

**Pretty much everything in this story is my life, except for the ending. I'm not that lucky.**

**Please enjoy**

**Love Squiggle xoxo**

* * *

The perfunctory task of hauling himself out of the comfort of his warm bed and into the cold and vile world was increasingly growing less appealing to him. Slipping on his grey woollen cap hat beanie, why bother with his appearance anymore? It's not like he was dressing to impress anyone. Kurt made his way to the kitchen before heading off to the hell on earth known as McKinley High. He groaned exaggeratedly when he noticed that they were out of coffee and had no time to go to the Lima Bean; the countertenor went to his car. He felt sorry for anyone who got in his way today and had to face the wrath of a decaffeinated Kurt Hummel.

Putting the key in the ignition and turning it, he waited impatiently as the old car struggled to come to life. His navigator was in the shop; somehow his car now had a major oil leak that needed to be fixed and a timing belt to be replaced. His dad was swamped and hadn't had time to look at his car yet so he had been driving the world's stupidest car in his opinion. Everything went wrong and it was so prehistoric he barely knew how to drive it. Eventually the old Ford started with great difficulty, rolling his eyes at the predictability of said event. He travelled the short distance to school, not even bothering to try and get the heater working since the thermostat needed to be replaced and the car would probably over heat, deciding to brave the frigid temperature outside as he raced off to his first class, running late as usual.

The truth of it was, Kurt didn't feel like he fit in at his school. He wasn't tall or very strong so joining a sports team and becoming popular wasn't an option. Plus he had an average academic ability, he didn't strive to gain any further knowledge and felt at ease with his B minus average. Plus he was in the Glee club, so that spoke for itself.

The boy was kind of a loner, an outcast of sorts. He didn't really have what most people considered being friends. He just had people he would associate with from time to time to fill the void of his desire for human contact, which was extremely rare. He also enjoyed his own company, at ease with the quiet that usually surrounded him, no need to fill the room with awkward chatter he would be compelled to if he were there with someone else.

So now he sat in his biology class, his head leaning heavily on his propped up hand as he listened to his professor yammer on about whatever they were learning. Why he had chosen this class he would never know. Maybe it was the solitude he had by sitting in the back row by himself or possibly that it had seemed interesting, just another thing to add to his ever growing list of activities and people that disappointed him.

Waiting for his class to end, the reoccurring thought came to him. There had to be more to life than this. The vision of him being in New York, with people who embraced his creativity and where actually having a brain wasn't considered a horrible thing. Only to prove his point, in front of him a few jocks were throwing paper and making paper planes. '_Just one more year Kurt and you are out of here.' _

By the time English rolled around, there was a buzz about a new kid. He had his eyes glued to their assigned book they were studying, a knock on the door and he briefly lifted his eyes. There was new kid, no point to remember his name it's not like he was going to talk to him. His shaggy blonde hair, his fringe falling over his blue eyes with a black leather jacket he was currently wearing. _'Try hard'_ Kurt mused to himself as he tried to hide his smile, he had to be straight and the chatter of the girls fawning over him was plain embarrassing. By the end of the day, he was dating the school slut, it wouldn't be long before one of them had an STI or was pregnant. Kurt was such a positive person and always thought the best of others, can't you tell?

The only good thing about this crappy day was he had a free period last and got to go home earlier. The countertenor walked to the back of the parking lot and got to his temporary car. He pulled on the door handle when he felt it snap under his fingers. Yanking at the handle, it didn't budge. Kicking the tyre in frustration, he went to the passenger side door, unlocked it, threw his bag in hastily and climbed to the other side to open the driver's side door. After he thought about going back home and crawling into bed and sleeping until this failure of a day was over but he decided he needed his car back and turned in the direction of his father's shop. He may or may not have thought of running over people who decided to walk across the road in front of his car. But decided against it, he would only have to wash the car afterwards to get the blood splatter off.

Pulling into his dad's garage in the worst mood, he ignored his father's greeting and headed straight for the tool kit, grabbed what he needed and lay under his car and got to work, even if it killed him, his car was getting finished tonight. As the afternoon drew on, multiple cars arrive and departed, dozens of the latest pop songs played on the radio, nothing that even came close to his taste in music.

An hour later he had the oil leak under control, when he thought he had sealed it, it would just start leaking again but now it was finished. He stayed under his car for a minute or so, catching his breath and relaxing his arms as they had been in the air for a long time and his muscles were sore. He heard a boy's voice, he sounded like he was in his late teens, imagining what he looked like. _'Knowing my luck he's ugly.' _

Shuffling from under the car, Kurt got up, cleaned his grease covered hands while he tried to inconspicuously see the other guy. He had gelled dark brown hair, he was wearing a V-neck red sweater and grey slacks. The mystery guy had gorgeous smouldering brown eyes and he was a little on the short side which Kurt didn't mind either. '_Ok, so he's not ugly'_ Kurt conceded. The countertenor looked up an accidently caught the other boy's eye; they stared at each, a warm smile on the other boy's lips. Kurt smiled back just as friendly, when the other mouthed a 'hi' he did the same. His dad walked over to him and handed the boy a clip board, he signed it before handing it back. His dad walked away after a firm hand shake. The other boy smiled at Kurt again, giving a small wave as he departed. The countertenor smiled down as he finished wiping his hands, chancing another glance at the brunette. When he did, he receive a cheeky wink before he disappeared. Momentarily scandalized by his action, Kurt blushed.

Maybe today wasn't a complete waste.

* * *

**So If you couldn't tell, the guy was Blaine. Probably just a one shot, not sure yet. **

**And the door handle thing? That happened to me, it looks like Im breaking into my car when I try to get in. The part hasnt turned up yet so I have to open it from the other side. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. I reply to all of them.**


End file.
